Cell 116
Characters *Asaro *Yun Guo *Zhou Heqi *Yun Zhe Choices Rewards Asaro Favor +1 Yun Guo Favor +5 Zhou Heqi Favor +1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, you're frowning. What's bothering you? Magda: ............ Asaro: Yes, it's painful to see a beautiful lady distressed! Consort Chu, I also want to know what you're thinking about. Ba Qi: It's you again! Asaro: Don't be so mean, little maid! I'm not asking you. Ba Qi: What did you say?! Magda: Ba Qi, don't be rude. Ba Qi: But Your Grace! Magda: I suppose Lord Asaro wants to enjoy the flowers in the Imperial Garden. We don't disturb you. Please excuse us. Asaro: Hahah, indeed, I do appreciate flowers. But there's already one blossoming here. Why should I look at others? Magda: ...Let's go! Ba Qi: Hey- Asaro: Ah, so such a flower has thorns. But... that only makes it more attractive. Story Chat 2 Maidservant A: Your Highness, please don't! Maidservant B: Your Highness, please think twice. Yun Guo: You're so annoying. What's wrong for me to break branches and flowers? Magda: Greetings, Your Highness. What's wrong with this? Maidservant A: Consort Chu, please say something to stop Her Highness. Maidservant B: Her Highness wants to break the flowers planted by the former emperor. What if... Maidservant A: Former emperor? Aren't these the flowers other envoys brought to the Emperor? Magda: ...You've been arguing for so long. And you don't even know who planted this flower? Maidservant A: But...... But I heard it from Her Highness...... Maidservant B: Me too... Magda: I seem to understand what's going on... Yun Guo: What! Can't I just make a joke!? If I hadn't said that, the flower would have been picked by an unknown maid. Anyway, it's mine now! Move! Maidservant A: That won't do either! If you say it's a lie afterwards, we can't take responsibility anymore. Maidservant B: Your Highness, please think twice! Yun Guo: Ah! These maids are so stubborn! Don't just stand there. Say something, Consort Chu! Magda: Your Highness, I don't know what the truth is, and I dare not assume. (You reap what you sow...) Story Chat 3 Magda: Over there, it's...Grand Mentor Zhou Heqi. Zhou Heqi: Um...What does His Majesty... Magda: Lord Zhou Heqi? Zhou Heqi: It's a pleasure to meet you, Consort Chu. Magda: It's time for the grand meeting at court. Why are you here? Zhou Heqi: Ah, it's a long story... Your Grace, have you seen the Emperor? Magda: Shouldn't the Emperor be at the grand meeting? I haven't seen him today. Zhou Heqi: If so...Thank you, Your Grace. I must take my leave. Magda: ...What happened? Story Chat 4 Magda: (Ah, that is...) Yun Zhe: Hmph...! Magda: Greetings, Your Majesty. What...happened? : Yun Zhe Favor < 5 : Yun Zhe: I want to be alone. You can leave. : Magda: Ah... Yes, Your Majesty. (The Emperor looks unhappy, but he refuses to tell me why. If I could win more favor from him, maybe...) Yun Zhe Favor ≥ 5 Yun Zhe: What happened? I also want to know what happened! I should order Zhao Long's execution immediately! He's bold! Extremely bold! Yun Zhe: Damn that Zhou Heqi...Telling me things won't help. Leave! I want to be alone! Magda: Your Majesty, it's my duty to care for you and shoulder your burdens. Take a deep breath. Sit down and have a cup of tea. Yun Zhe: Hmph... Magda: Do you feel better? If you have any troubles, you can tell me. Yun Zhe: It's about the flood! Zhao Long, he...! Chu, how much do you know about the flood? Magda: I only know the heavy rains recently have caused floods in the Hedong District. The people are suffering... Yun Zhe: Hold your tongue! You're talking carelessly as well! Magda: Your Majesty, I wouldn't lie to you. But because I live in the palace, I know little about the flood. The river in the Hedong District is narrow, and flooding occurred before the last emperor died Magda: Prime Minister Zhao Long offended Your Majesty on the matter? Yun Zhe: It's nothing but accusations about the lack of disaster relief and management! He was implying I'm not qualified to be the Emperor! Yun Zhe: Of course I know the victims of the disaster urgently need aid. But there is something more important to consider. Magda: Your Majesty, what do you mean...? Yun Zhe: ...I just took the throne and there are still people in doubt...It's necessary to ensure power isn't in the hands of rebels and traitors. I can't be at ease if they're still alive! Yun Zhe: Do you think I deliberately ignore the suffering of the people?! Magda: Of course not. Your Majesty, all the people in Cheng are your people. You care for their wellbeing! However, in the eyes of the victims...they only know the Emperor refused to save them Magda: If such hatred can't be settled in time, it might be used by the rebels. In that case, I'm afraid the situation will become more difficult... Yun Zhe: I understand. While my brothers and uncles left the capital for their own territories, there are still supporters among the ministers. If I don't remove hem, they'll neglect and manipulate people Yun Zhe: If I can't stabilize the situation in court, there'll be no time to worry about the flood. Magda: ...What are you talking about? You're the legitimate heir of the previous emperor. Magda: Speaking of which...he's a teenager who took the throne with no support of his mother's family. Among the people around him, only the Grand Mentor is trustworthy. If the Emperor can't [] Yun Zhe: I don't want to think about these stories now. Chu, tell me your story again. Magda: Yes, Your Majesty. I'm going to tell something lighthearted...Have I mentioned Finsel's Flower Goddess Festival? Yun Zhe: Not yet. What is that? Magda: (So I told the Emperor stories about the Flower Goddess Festival.) Zhou Heqi: Your Majesty, here you are. Zhou Heqi: Your Majesty...I must apologize. Yun Zhe: Hmph, enough. Get up. I was too impulsive today. What did Zhao Long say? Zhou Heqi: ...Because of Your Majesty's mood, the ministers are afraid to leave. They're still waiting in the main hall. Yun Zhe: ... Yun Zhe: It must be hard for you to say this. Zhou Heqi: Um...Do you feel better now? Yun Zhe: Okay, I'll go back now. Chu, I'm leaving. We can talk about the story of the Flower Goddess in the Imperial Garden next time. Magda: Understood. Goodbye, Your Majesty. Yun Zhe: Hm. Zhou Heqi, tell me your thoughts about the flood. Don't worry about your words. Zhou Heqi: I believe... Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript